


Flowers for the queen

by BalrogofAzkaban



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogofAzkaban/pseuds/BalrogofAzkaban
Summary: Let's take a trip to the Shire to bask in the vibrant green of its hills and glistening golden flowers. Join in the festivities, free of human formality and all the merrier!
Kudos: 7





	Flowers for the queen




End file.
